


Few know what you are [Fanart]

by MaesterChill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: False Identity, Fanart, Fighter!Harry Potter, M/M, Powerful Harry, ghost wolves, hidden identity, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: With sudden, painful, clarity he knew without a doubt that the man he was looking at was Potter.Gone from the world, hidden here in an arena of blood and savagery, and found by Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	Few know what you are [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If an Injury Is to Be Inflicted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339608) by [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/pseuds/shealwaysreads). 



> _Everyone sees what you appear to be,  
>  Few really know what you are_  
> \- Niccolò Macchiavelli  
>   
> Happy Birthday Bella, you absolute darling! I hope you have a wonderful day. Please accept these offerings as my interpretation of this heart-stopping scene from your amazing fic.  
> Thanks to the lovely tackytiger and M0stlyvoid for the enthusiatic shouting and encouragement, and to timothysboxers for his eagle eyes.
> 
> The summary and all text below are quotes from 'If an Injury is to be Inflicted'.

Draco suddenly knew with blinding clarity exactly who was watching.

He might be wearing another man’s body, but the man in the ring with the sandy blond hair was Harry Potter.

Draco couldn’t prove it, he could hardly even believe it himself, but it had to be—nobody else had magic that tasted like that on the air.

Green eyes that Draco would know anywhere, in a dream or a nightmare.

It was him.

Gone from the world, hidden here in an arena of blood and savagery, and found by Draco.


End file.
